One and Only
by Lisa4
Summary: Follow Usagi as she confronts Queen Beryl and struggles to get Endymion back.


Title: One and Only  
Author: Lisa  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hi everyone! Here's another little very, very short fic I decided to write. It's about the episode where Usagi defeats Beryl. Uh, it's a little sad, but I'll try to make it romantic. This is in Mamoru's p.o.v. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/e-mailed me about my stories. This is a spoiler fic, I do use a few direct quotes, but I do add a few scenes to it. With that said, enjoy!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
****************************************  
Sailor Moon is here. In this very place; with my Queen and me. I am Prince Endymion. I serve Beryl, my master and queen.   
I see Sailor Moon, her blue eyes filled with an emotion I could never feel...love. Why does she look at me that way? Her eyes...  
  
My queen tells me to kill her; take away her very existence. I complied to my Queen.   
Sailor Moon just stands there. I see she has no intention to harm me. No problem, that makes my job a whole lot easier. I take out my sword, making an attempt to slice her. She rolls out of the way.  
She takes out a wand. On it was the crystal. The one my Queen wishes to possess. Sailor Moon is the only obstacle that is in the way. I will the get honor of killing her; my Queen and I will rule the Dark Kingdom together.   
I look at Sailor Moon with hate. Hate. That's the only emotion I feel.  
  
I feel the healing powers come from the crystal. I am confused. What is this bright light? Why is she doing this? But I won't fail my Queen...  
I take out a black rose. A purely evil flower.   
I see Sailor Moon's eyes searching mine, as if pleading for me not to do this, that this is wrong. But how can it be wrong? What does she know that I don't?  
I hate her even more now. How bright and pure she is. I can't stand it. "Die." I hissed, my eyes glaring at her. She seemed not afraid. I almost felt sorry for her, that her young life would end here. I could tell she never wanted to be a warrior, but she excepted her destiny. Time for me to fulfill mine.  
  
I throw the black rose at her, my eyes flickering with hatred, for her. Vines shoots out, wrapping it tightly around her. I smirk. "Soon, you'll die."  
The dark power comes out of the rose. I see the pain she is going through. I don't care...why should I care?"  
  
The rose's powers die down. Sailor Moon falls to the ground, weak. But I don't spare her even then. Picking her up, the dark power I felt flowing in my veins was unleashed. Power came out of my hand, hurting her mercilessly. She screams for me to stop, but I don't. She's the enemy...why should listen to her?  
  
My Queen tells me to stop, wonder why...who knows?  
  
  
I drop her on the ground. She's struggling, I can tell. She can barely move her hand as she tried to reach the wand. Poor girl...  
  
  
"Her head...bring me her head." Those were the orders of my Queen. "Yes." I answer back. Then pulling out my sword, I prepare to kill her...  
  
In an very unexpected moment, she throws her tiara at me. I feel its good energy seeping into me. The brightness of her power. I try to resist, but with no avail.   
Her tiara stops, and I fall down. I felt ashamed, since I had supposedly failed my Queen. But I was determined to complete my mission...  
  
I get up, and struggle to breathe. Her tiara had more affect than I thought. Enraged at her, I swing my sword over my head. "You're dead." I tell her, and I meant it.  
  
"Mamoru, stop! Please! I don't want to hurt you...don't fight me, please..." Sailor Moon is kneeling on the hard ground, holding a locket of some sort. But why does it seem so familiar? The melody...so...enchanting...sad. "Remember...of our past...our present...our life...our love." Sailor Moon holds it to me, begging me to remember; to touch it.  
  
But remember what? What is there to remember? What am I missing? Aren't I just Endymion of the Dark Kingdom? Or is there more to that? Is she really the enemy? I have doubts that she is. Why does she call me Mamoru? Who's that?  
Curious, I touch the locket.  
  
Instantly, I feel different...lighter. Like something was lifted off of me. Something was though...the spell. I am in a dream world, and I see a prince and a princess embracing. The princess resembles Sailor Moon...and the prince resembles me.  
I know now. All my memories come back to me. I am Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom, not the Dark Kingdom. My love is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, known as Usagi and Sailor Moon now. And I'm...Mamoru...and Tuxedo Kamen...  
  
I remember everything so vividly now...oh I feel so guilty...Usagi...I hurt her...I almost killed her...what happens if she hates me? I wouldn't and couldn't blame her if she did. I treated her horribly...but I love her. She is and always will be my one and only.  
  
I fall in her warm arms. Oh how good it feels for her to hold me... "Thank you..." I whisper to her, smiling faintly. A red rose falls out of my clothes. It's red again...  
She smiles back, tears in her eyes. "Oh Mamoru..." We embrace each other.  
  
"How dare you take Endymion away from me! I won't be made a fool of, especially by you Moon Brat!" Beryl was enraged.   
  
We both turn to face Beryl, her eyes flashing dangerously. Beryl hurls a large, sharp crystal spear at us.  
  
Usagi and I both gasp at the same time. Anyone could see that the target was Usagi, since it was flying towards her. Instinct of protecting her took over as I threw my red rose at her. My target, to stop the crystal spear, and to hit Beryl.  
  
My rose hits the crystal dead on, but pieces still comes towards us. Thinking fast, I throw myself over Sailor Moon, shielding her with my body. I hear Beryl scream out in pain. Looks like my rose hit its intended target.   
I look down at Sailor Moon. Her eyes went wide, telling me not to do it. I simply smiled at her. "It's my mission to protect you."  
The small fragments of crystal stab into my back. I groaned softly, trying not to frighten Usagi, but by the looks of it, she was already terrified.   
  
She held me in her arms again."Mamoru? Daijabu?" She looked very concerned. "Mamoru, why..."  
  
I silence her. "Because I want to, Usagi...I love you...and I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I can understand if you'll never forgive me...but..."  
She shakes her head. "You were only under Beryl's influence. It wasn't the real you who was trying to hurt me...I forgive you."  
  
I sunk back into her embrace, relieved. "Usagi..." The whole place started shaking.  
I felt unconsciousness tugging at me, pulling me into it. I knew I was going to die then...but Usagi wasn't. She was going to live...  
"Usagi...go. Get out of here...and find a new boyfriend." I felt sad not being able to be the person to love and be loved by her. It was the only way, though.  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head. "But Mamoru, you're the best."   
I smile...the darkness was pulling me in...  
"Usagi...don't forget me..." The darkness covered me....my eyes closed slowly. I was glad I got to die in my love's arms...  
(AN: Since Mamoru is dead now, *sniffle* how sad...it's not in his p.o.v. anymore.)  
  
Usagi shook the now dead Mamoru. "Mamoru...don't die...please...wake up. Mamoru." She shook him again. Sure enough, he was gone.  
  
Usagi let out a choked sob. "Mamoru...no! No!" She hugged his limp body to hers, sobbing painfully.  
  
"Mamoru...Mamo-chan...Aishiteru." Usagi wiped off the tears from her face, and leaned down, gently brushing her lips against his. "Aishiteru, my love. You're the only one for me...forever. You'll see, I make things better again...and we will be together again...someday.  
*********************************************  
There is the end to my really short story, the shortest one I've ever written! I hoped you've enjoyed. Right now I'm working on a couple of Valentines Day fics, which will be out a few day before Valentines Day, and chapter 2 of Roses, which will be out soon. Please send all comments and suggestions to LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Thanks!  
This story written and posted January, 2001.


End file.
